


The Sole Survivors

by Percy_Anthony



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sole Survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy_Anthony/pseuds/Percy_Anthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short "after the disaster" chapters exploring the lives of everyone in situations where they were the single survivor of what happened on the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris had plans. Big ones.

He knew they wouldn’t believe him. He didn’t blame them. Who the hell would some kid claiming that it was not in fact, a man who killed all his friends, but a monster. A monster called a Wendigo, which was a monster made when someone on the mountain had to cannibalize a person. No one would especially believe the kid when they said that one of the Wendigo’s was one of the girls who had gone missing exactly a year before.  
  
He knew all this before he even starting telling them. Chris wasn’t stupid, he knew that too, but after what he’d seen he was pretty sure his near immaculate grade point average meant less than nothing. He couldn’t help letting it all spill though - he was tired and the idea of hiding it was even more exhausting than dealing with the officer who thought he had a concussion. Chris had a plan though, the second he got on the rescue helicopter he knew what he was going to do.   
  
The plan became more important to him when he heard them say it. He knew it was true, but he didn’t want to believe it.  
  
“We haven’t recovered his body yet.”  
  
Well. Okay then. Chris would.  
  
It took awhile to get away from them all. Chris’ parents didn’t want to let him out of their sight after they got back and the police had kept their eye on him too. He had a feeling that they thought he was dangerous. Or just completely off his rocker. He didn’t blame them.  
  
Getting his equipment together is what took the longest. He knew he couldn’t just go without anything - and he had a pretty good idea on what he needed. Thanks to the stranger who saved their asses. Or his ass. Considering currently he was the only one still with an ass. If you told Chris a couple years back he’d be working with some less than questionable characters to acquire some definitely illegal equipment - he’d laugh. Because the only person who’d tell him that is Josh.  
  
No Josh now.  
  
He hid all the equipment at the end of cable car station. He was lucky his parents let him go down to the station now and then. They thought him going out there was his own way of coming to terms with what happened. They weren’t wrong. It was all safe there, the police closed it down and by the time Chris was gathering equipment they were down with their investigation.  
  
There was just one last thing he had to do before he left. Which is what brought him to the front door of the Washington household. He’d been there a lot after Hannah and Beth the year before, and even more this year. They seemed to be the only ones who didn’t want to walk around him like glass, or spent the time with him talking to him in voices that made it obvious they didn’t believe a word he said. He loved his parents, but he wished they would talk to him like he was still there son at least one last time before he left.  
  
It didn’t matter, he already said goodbye to them. Of course he said goodbye, but not when he’d be back. Which in this case, was never.   
  
Chris was here to say goodbye to the Washington’s. They’d been good to him, ever since he had met Josh he might as well have been one of their kids. He was always over and god he can’t believe the bullshit they went through putting up with Josh and his shenanigans. It put a smile on his face as he knocked on the door.  
  
He wish that smile could have stayed real when he was invited in. Into the living room he used to mess around in with Josh, Hannah and Beth. He spent awhile talking to them. It was nothing out of the ordinary, he was around a lot. Wanted to give as must of himself to them, considering they had no children left... He wasn’t a good replacement, but he could try.  
  
A couple hours later he left. They had tried to get him to stay for dinner, but if he did. He didn’t think he’d have the resolve to leave anymore. So he said goodbye. He felt kind of guilty. Now he was leaving them too.  
  
Chris wouldn’t lie, he was fucking terrified and thought he would probably get himself killed in a matter of days. Whatever, he couldn’t let things go the way they were now.   
  
He had the cable car key. Nicked the spare from the Washington house. Anyone could guess where he was going. He left his car far away from the cable car though, last thing he needed was for the police to figure it out and drag his ass back home. 

So up he went.

 

* * *

 Chris was fucking proud of himself. It had been a few days, and he was still alive. He took up hiding out in the sanitarium. Part of it looked a little burnt up, but he'd found a still mostly in tact area to hole up in. A bunch of wolves were running around, scared the fuck out of him at first. He thought they were Wendigo. After awhile though, it was obvious they used to belong to the stranger - they were partially trained. The wolves were wary around him at first, but eventually they got used to him.

More importantly, Chris hadn’t died on his self appointed nightly patrols. Not even a sound, but he had eventually just gotten the feeling that the final explosion - God Bless you Mike... - had just frightened the rest back into the mines. He’d have to go down there soon and figure it out himself. Chris had a feeling he wasn’t good enough to capture them yet. Still, he didn't want to kill them. He just felt like it was, wrong. He didn't understand half of what the Wendigo were, wasn't going to pretend he did. All he knew was Hannah... It wasn't fair. He needed to do something, for her. For her and Beth.   
  
First he needed to find a map of the mines. There had to be one around here somewhere. Maybe he could find something that stranger wrote, something that would help him understand. Beyond that, he'd have to see about fixing up where he assumed the stranger had been keeping them previously. At the very least, he could stop the Wendigo from hurting anyone. 

 

* * *

He’d been searching the mines for a couple of days. Chris swore he heard things, but had found nothing yet, he was sure that there were still Wendigo’s around though. He wasn’t exactly sure what was worse. One of the wolves had taken to following him around down there lately, he’d named it Mike. A little morbid, but Mike loved dogs. He couldn’t help himself. 

Today though, he swore he saw something. Even Mikey was growling. He didn’t go after it yet. Chris wasn’t sure he was ready for what it could be, and fuck did he have a damn good idea as to what it was.

 

* * *

“I’m really sorry,” he whispered.

Mikey wasn’t with him tonight, he had to do this himself. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t get himself killed.  
  
“I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have left you out in that shed.”  
  
Chris was standing completely still, in the shadows. The creature hadn’t even noticed him yet. He managed to sneak up on it.  
  
“I’m supposed to be your best friend, and when you needed me most. I left you. That’s my fault. This is my fault. I’m sorry.”  
  
The sound of teeth ripping flesh was making him sick. But he had to do this right. He’d never forgive himself if he didn’t.   
  
“God I’m sorry.But I’m going to fix it okay? It’s my turn to help you out, okay bro?” at this point he had tears running down his face, “You were the best friend I could ever have. Even at the end man, I don’t even care about that dumb prank.”  
  
He started slowly stepping out of the shadows, towards the figure dressed in bloody, dirt covered overalls.  
  
“I love you man. I love you. You’re my best friend. I’ll promise to bury you, with Beth. I found her by the way. I don’t think I can find anything left of Hannah, but it’s the thought that counts right?”  
  
He stopped several feet away, but in range of the weapon he had with him now. He’d come prepared, but not exactly prepared for this.  
  
Chris took a deep breath, the air shuddered as he forced it into his lungs. He was lucky he could still see out his glasses considering how hard he was crying.  
  
Then he spoke, loudly, “Hey Josh, bro.”  
  
It turned around. He felt his heart sink at the sight of the face of what was once his best friend. Twisted and morphed about, slowly getting close to the face of a full Wendigo. Chris wouldn’t let that happen. It, he, growled. He knows he shouldn't, shouldn't release the spirit. But he still looked like him. He doesn't want to see this happen. Doesn't want to entertain the idea of locking his best friend away, only for every day for him to become less and less of the friend he grew up with.  
  
“Josh,” it was getting up slowly, “I have a great idea man - Cochise.”  
  
It was like time stopped as he prepped his finger on the trigger. Josh facing him, hunched over in a position that would be uncomfortable for a human.  
  
His voice broke with a sob, “Just like our little army dudes...”

 

* * *

 It had been years. Mike had had his fair share of wolf pups, and then when he passed Chris had named one of the pups Mike Jr - who had turned out to be a lady nursing who own pack of pups.

Chris was old. He knew it, and he knew he couldn’t go on much longer. That morning he knew that he couldn’t go on any longer.  
  
He’d been lucky that one of the people he’d saved from the Wendigo's over the years had opted to take up his job - they’d lost their sister to the monsters. Like someone he knew a long time ago. He had stop feeling sad about it all though, it was the bastards fault for trying to reopen the hotel on the mountain.  
  
There haven't been many Wendigo's popping up over the years, only a few cells had Wendigo's hidden away in them. Chris had never had a chance to try and research more about the Wendigo over the years. His new apprentice though, he'd made them promise to go talk to the Native American group that used to live on the mountain. Chris didn't want to assume they had all the answers, but if anyone did they would. It might be a lost cause, the stranger might have already tried it - but Chris wanted to go out thinking that there was some hope to do something for the Wendigo's rather than lock them up. He wish he would have done it himself, but he'd always been to afraid to leave the area unattended.   
  
After settling his affairs the days before, he had decided he was ready. He’d go in the morning. It would take him awhile to get there. Chris enjoyed the walk, leaning heavily on the walking stick he’d taken to use in the recent years. Even though he knew what lurked in these woods at night, he couldn’t help but think the place was beautiful. 

Mike Jr. was following him. He was pretty sure his shit-bird of an apprentice knew where was going, and that he wasn’t coming back. Chris was glad he got to avoid an awkward goodbye with the guy.   
  
He made Mike Jr. go back when he got into the mines. She had pups too look after. Well pups and one apprentice who was about to become the master.  
  
He was slow going through the mines. Old joints and all, but eventually he’d gotten to his destination.  
  
An opening in the mine let the light in, illuminating a patch of ground. Three crosses stood there, one ceremonial. The carvings were faded, and pretty shitty. Chris laughed at his old handiwork, he’d certainly gotten better at carving over the years. For a moment he thought if he should have made new ones, but shook his head. After the initial burial he knew he couldn’t come back down here until it was time.  
  
Now, the time had come.  
  
He settled himself on the ground in front of the center grave. Laying down on top of it. Letting the snow from the opening fall down on top of him.   
  
“Early winter this year, Cochise.” he whispered.  
  
He clasped his hands across his chest, and the many layers of clothing he still took to wearing. Eyes shutting slowly, best to let it come on it’s own.  
  
“See ya soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I don't know whose next but we'll see when I get to it right?


	2. Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley hates locked doors.

Years had passed since the mountain. Days and days. Doors opening and closing indefinitely with the flow of every day life. It was early morning, probably several hours until dawn. Ashley found herself in her living room though, stood still in front of the glass door to her back yard. She stared out across the yard.

'How long have I been here?' she thought, her hooded eyes still focused on the dark yard, 'How many days have I done this?' Moments passed in silence before she moved. A hesitant step forward toward the glass door. Her hand made slow aborted movements, fingers curled into a fist before she dropped the limb again. Just to repeat the process. She stepped back.

Moments passed.

She tried again.

Hours spent that night, and the night before, as she attempted to do what she knew she failed to do years ago. As she finally saw the flickering starts of dawn she succeeded. A step forward, a hand raised. It trembled as she laid it on the door handle of her back door, ever unlocked, and turned it slowly. Ashley let the door creak open of it's own accord once it was open enough. Cold night air bit at her skin. "Chris." A gust of morning win answered her. "I should have opened the door." Down the hall her alarm clock pierced her silence. She turned on her heel and headed down the hall to get dressed - thoughts focused on her shitty day job.

* * *

 

Ashley deleted phone messages daily. Most from her parents. Sometimes from others.  
  
"Ashley, it's Mom. Again. Hope you okay. Please call."  
  
" _Message end, to repeat message -_ "  
  
She hit the delete number with practiced ease. 

" _Next message._ "  
  
"Hello, Ashley? It's Mrs. Washington again. Ashley, I don't even know if you get these messages, but it helps my soul to think you do. I hope you're doing well Ashley, things here are good. My husband still struggles sometimes, but I think we all did after what happened. I know it's your birthday soon, would you like to come around for coffee? You're over 21 now though aren't you, how about wine?

...

I've never blamed you for what happened, Ashley. I never blamed any of you. Please come back to us Ashley. Your parents worry so much honey, please call them back. Please call me back."  
  
" _Message end, to repeat message -_ "  
  
Her finger clicked down on the delete message just as easily as the last.   
  
" _End messages._ "  
  


She turned from the answering machine and walked to the back door of her home. For a moment she was almost shocked to realize she'd left it open after the night before. Ashley realized after a moment that she'd been doing that for awhile now.   
  
Can't lock a door that isn't closed.

* * *

 

Tonight she stood on the outside of the door. She'd locked everything up before she'd stepped out. Winter had taken full hold over her home town, and large flakes of snow pelted her as her breath shook itself from her chest.  
  
"Let me in", her voice fell from her lips quietly.   
  
This was the first time she'd stood outside, she knew that. She met eyes with her own reflection. Pupils wide, mouth agape as she stood in the snow. 

She'd been here for hours.

"Let me in... please. Ashley let me in." she gasped.  
  
She felt her eyes sting as the memory bit by bit forced it's way back into her head.   
  
"This is wrong", she stopped and stepped back away from the door, "Okay. Let's try again."  
  
With a rushed movement she moved toward the door again. Hands grasped at the handle that wouldn't move, darted up at the reflected eyes that stared back with panic - but in memory were stoic and cold.  
  
"Ash! Ash, please let me in!", she howled.  
  
This was better, it was Ash - almost never Ashley."  
  
"It's right BEHIND ME. Please let me in!"  
  
She banged on the glass, the force shook snow from the door.  
  
"Ash!? Ash - what are you doing!"  
  
She banged both fists against the door, her heart raced, in mind she knew what came next.  
  
"ASHLEY!"  
  
It never came. Her fists pounded the glass still. There were no more Wendigo to fear. Not here.   
  
"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. CHRIS!!"  
  
Her choked sobs echoed across her yard. She screamed, and she planned to keep screaming until her voice was raw.  
  
"CHRIS."  
  
Her fists slammed into the glass again - this time, the door shattered into large fragments. The sudden snap through her off balance and Ashley fell, knees sunken and hidden in the snow. Now she pounded on the glass shards on the ground in front of her. She vaguely took note of a neighbor light that flicked to life.  
  
"CHRIS!", she howled into the night, "I'm SORRY! Chris. Josh, Emily. Sam, MattJessicaMike. HANNAH, BETH. I'M SORRY!"  
  
Blood stained the snow. Her eyes flashed with the memory of a similar scene, the difference now was the lack of blonde hair. Blonde hair gone from the body and left to rot in the open air.  
  
"Miss? Miss? Are you okay? What's wrong."  
  
She dropped her voice to a whisper, energy failed her as she slipped down onto the ground. Her voice cried into the night as her neighbor began to call the police.  
  
She wouldn't say anything until dawn.

* * *

 

After her 'incident' the police often drove by her home. They'd tried to convince her to go to therapy after they realized that yes, she was the survivor from the Washington Mountain massacre. But no, she did not want to talk to anyone about how all her friends were dead.

About how she'd killed her best friend. The guy she thought she liked. A child's crush she thought now, but as she stared at an old photo she still smiled at the goofy smile he sported.  
  
She looked up at her computer, hundreds of pages fully written on her writing program. For a moment her smile wavered. Ashley shook her head, hair now worn short, barely flung around during the motion.

Ashley had always been a writer, but only now had she found the story she felt the intense passion to write. An emotion that burned in her chest wished that it hadn't needed so much for her to find it.  
  
It was several hours until dawn this night. 

She hadn't spent a second of her evening at the door.   
  
Her years had been spent in attempts to understand one event in the story.  
  
"I thought I was afraid."

She shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't afraid", she whispered, she sipped from a glass of wine that Mrs. Washington had stopped inviting her too, "Okay... maybe a little. You though, you were. Terrified. Heartbroken. And then I - no. I wasn't afraid. I was hungry."  
  
Ashley gasped a breath in as she hit the save button one final time on her story.  
  
"I was hungry to see you hurt. I'm no better than the Wendigo... and now everyone's gone."  
  
"And now you're. Gone."

In the morning, she'd call everyone.

* * *

 

A few more years passed. Ashley lived in the same home as ever. A copy of her book sat lonely at her desk.  
  
Phone calls filled her answering machine, they ranged from her family to the Washington's to Chris' parents and finally her publisher. Always making attempts to coax her into a second book. Ashley always said no - there would never be a second.  
  
She planned to donate most of the book sales to something. As she stood in front her back door she couldn't decide for what.  
  
There wasn't a fund to benefit victims of Wendigo attacks.  
  
Her eyes found their reflection in the glass - replaced ages ago, even though scars littered her hands could never be removed.   
  
Ashley took a deep breath.   
  
"I'm sorry...", a steady hand reached for the door in a fluid motion.  
  
The hand grasped the lock of the door, and it flipped it into locked position.  With that she turned away from the door and headed back to her room to sleep.  
  
As she went she thought simply that if she had been a Wendigo - hungry to hurt Chris - this had been her curse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile - I know. But I've been really busy and it's been, it's been a trip. I plan on getting right back into this. Also. I plan to rewrite Chris' chapter sometime, so look out for that, I'll put it in the notes when it's done.
> 
> Lastly - this isn't supposed to hate on Ashley's character, if you love her and don't like how I wrote this I'm sorry but I'm the one who took the effort to write it. Lot's of these chapters will tend to spin on the negative side of these characters - Chris was an exception because hey I had a really good idea.


End file.
